A Different Path
by Rogue Maverick
Summary: Rogue and Kurt, raised by Mystique since five. After being tricked they become Alcolytes. ROMY KURMANDA JONDA
1. starting out

X-MEN EVOLUTION  
  
A DIFFERENT WAY  
  
^&%&^%%*^%% THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW*&**&^^&&  
  
1Kurt and Rogue are twins and both biological.  
  
2Rogue was in foster care down south 'till she was five and Kurt was in Germany 'till he was five. Mystique kidnapped them and has raised them ever since then and while Rogue and Kurt are nearly inseparable they don't love Mystique. Respect, yes. Trust, yes. Motherly feelings, yes. Love, no.   
  
3This IS an AU piece.  
  
4 Heh heh heh.... This next part is really messed up. Rogue and Kurt are half sister and brother to Pietro and Wanda because Magneto and Mystique had an affair.   
  
5 Magneto does know this.  
  
6All four of them are 17.  
  
7Pairings are ROMY, KURMANDA, JONDA (john and wanda), and later KIOTR.  
  
8 As of right now Rogue and Kurt have not come in contact with the X-men. Mystique's keeping them separate from the brotherhood but still uses them in different missions not stopped by the X-men. They have met the brotherhood.  
  
9 Wanda was let out early and leaves with brotherhood, she doesn't hate her father.  
  
10 Kurt has an image inducer.  
  
%$%$%^%*^%&^%&^%CHAPTER ONE%&^%%^&%&^^^&^&^^  
  
Rogue looked at the clock again. Her brother had five minutes to get home before   
  
curfew. If not she knew she would cover for him. She always did and she always will. Why   
  
would he be gone so long anyway you ask, he was on a date. Not just any date, a secret date. Of course the date was only a secret from there mother. Their mother, Mystique, hated all nonmutants and the person Kurt was dating was a nonmutant. Mystique wouldn't care if the nonmutant loved her son as much as he loved her. Amanda Sefter(?) was a delightful young lady. She knew that Kurt was blue and fuzzy but not only didn't she care, she tought it made him even more attractive.  
  
Rogue and Kurt Darkholm did go to Bayville High but stayed away from the X-men. In fact, they didn't even have a class with them. Rogue mostly hung around goths while Kurt was Mr. friendly. Even though they hung with different people they were loyal to each other and as tight as twins could be. They did sometimes sneak looks at the X-men though. At lunch Rogue and Kurt sat at the same table as Wanda and Pietro who were friends to every one else family to each other. They even recieved detention together, though sometimes Pietro ditched him.  
  
Rogue and Kurt didn't belive in Mystique's and Magneto's philosophy, though they did believe that some humans were bigots and bad. I mean if you say that about them because they say it about you than aren't you just like them. It's not that she hated her mom it's just that she felt like a tool. Mystique was rarely around, though this week she was here. Most of the time Rogue cooked all the meals and washed the clothes while Kurt did most of the rest of the chores. Speaking of Kurt....  
  
((BAMF))  
  
Kurt looked at Rogue inquisitively who answered the unspoken question with, "You just made it." Mystique stalked down   
  
the stairs with a surly look and obvious disgruntlement. "Just where were you young man," she practically growled. Kurt looked at her with the defiant "I don't care what you say or do because your not in charge of me" look his sister had taught him," I was out."   
  
  
  
At first it looked like Mystique was going to argue, but she just shook her head and   
  
informed them of a new mutant rights mission. It would just be them two and they were going to get information about the next at where the next meeting would be for humans to discuss mutants. They needed to be there as a normal human but first they need to get the information about where it is. They new the location of where the chairman would be staying. The plan was that Kurt would port them in and Rogue would absorb the information. Kurt and Rogue didn't know Miss Marvel was guarding him, but Mystique did.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ready Nightcrawler," whispered Rogue at the entrance to the hotel their target was   
  
staying in. "Ready," her brother answered and then they ported. They arrived right outside his   
  
door in a puff of brimstone. Rogue took off a glove and was about to sneak through the door when a female voice rang out, "What are you doing." They slowly turned around, eyes wide. There they saw a blonde women in a strange uniform standinng in a commanding posistion.   
  
The communicator buzzed and Mystique gave the command to attack. Having  
  
nothing else to go by Rogue catapulted herself at Miss Marvel. Kurt started to follow when a bunch of humans in army suits came and aimed guns at him. There eyes showed they were afraid of his demon like appearence. Fear lead to mistakes. He smirked and dropped into his native German tongue said,"Lassen Sie uns spielen."[1]  
  
Rogue and Miss Marvel were near a window fighting when Rogue was finally   
  
able to grap hold Miss Marvel's skin. Rogue held on and was about to let go when the   
  
communicator told to hold on longer. The amount of power intake was to much and Rogue   
  
started to get dizzy. She knew if she held on longer Miss Marvel would die so, even though the   
  
communicator told her to continue absorbing, she let go.  
  
Miss Marvel swaggered a bit then fell out the window. Rogue lept over and grabbed   
  
her hand. Her ungloved hand. *Oh snap* Rogue thought as the absorption started again.   
  
Unable to concentrate with the memory bombarding her she slipped over the edge but   
  
managed to hold onto the window with her free hand. Still she absorbs. Finally she couldn't take the memeries and power income anymore and let go.   
  
Nightcrawler, now finished with the humans, heard his sister's screams and looks out the window. He quickly ports and grabs her then ports to the ground. He looks at his sister who is sobbing and babbling as Miss Marvels body lands with a thump. She is dead.  
  
"Know you have her powers and she's not here to stand in the way," laughs Mystique   
  
coming into view. The pieces fit together inside Kurts head. "You- You planned this. To your   
  
own daughter," he cried out. Rogues eyes stare at here accusingly. She looks at them and   
  
smiles. "It was for the good of mutant kind. You can use your new powers to help me raise in glory," Mystique stated in an mocking voice.  
  
Rogue wobbily stands up and with pure venom seethes," We were nothing but tools to you. Just an item use again and again, not caring what happened. Not anymore." With that Kurt ports them away from Mystique to there house and grabs there things. Downstairs Rogue makes a call to someone. "Father is the offer still open that Wanda said the other day. Me and Kurt are ready to be acolytes. If you'll let us and get us away from Mystique."  
  
To be continued......  
  
[1] Let us play  
  
Like it. If I get two or more reviews I will update.  
  
SO READ AND REVIEW  
  
-Rogue Maverick  
  
(*!*) 


	2. Ooooon the road 'gain

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter two  
  
A DIFFERENT WAY  
  
^&%&^%%*^%% THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW in all chapters*&**&^^&&  
  
1Kurt and Rogue are twins and both biological.  
  
2Rogue was in foster care down south 'till she was five and Kurt was in Germany 'till he was five. Mystique kidnapped them and has raised them ever since then and while Rogue and Kurt are nearly inseparable they don't love Mystique. Respect, yes. Trust, yes. Motherly feelings, yes. Love, no.   
  
3This IS an AU piece.  
  
4 Heh heh heh.... This next part is really messed up. Rogue and Kurt are half sister and brother to Pietro and Wanda because Magneto and Mystique had an affair.   
  
5 Magneto does know this.  
  
6All four of them are 17.  
  
7Pairings are ROMY, KURMANDA, JONDA (john and wanda), and later KIOTR.  
  
8 As of right now Rogue and Kurt have not come in contact with the X-men. Mystique's keeping them separate from the brotherhood but still uses them in different missions not stopped by the X-men. They have met the brotherhood.  
  
9 Wanda was let out early and leaves with brotherhood, she doesn't hate her father.  
  
10 Kurt has an image inducer.  
  
^^&^&^^&&CHAPTER TWO&&*^&&&^^&^*&^&&   
  
"Are they here yet?" "no." Are they here yet?" "No." "How about now?" NO" "Now?" "NO!!!!" "Okay okay, jeesh calm down......... Now?" "If you don't stop asking I'm gonna beat you up so bad Amanda won't even recognize you." "*gulp*.......yes mam."  
  
They were standing by a cliff waiting for something or someone to come pick them up. At the moment Kurt was cowering behind there luggage, tail between his legs. Rogue had on her "I can hardly keep from killing you as it is... don't push it" glare and they grass she was scowling at suddenly burst into flames and died. Rogue blinked in astonishment.   
  
"Heeeellllllooooooo, where are you. Roguey and Kurty.We're looking for y#ow# Wanda wha was that#gulp# Y-your not Wanda, Oh dear god Wanda help me PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEES," yipped a hyperactive voice in the distance. Then a scream was heard. A shrill, girly scream. Kurt grabbed Rogue's covered arm and ported to where the scream was heard, his tail holding the baggage. They were not prepared for the sight they saw.  
  
They looked on eyes wide mouths hanging open. Wanda was nowhere to be seen but Pietro was running around fast enough to create a small twister. The reason he was running was the small, furry chipmunk chasing him. She almost laugh but her headache was to big. She didn't tell Kurt for fear of worrying him but Carol Danvers, aka Miss Marvel, had been screaming and cursing all day. At the moment she was useing the other personalities in her head to make a shield. It was quiet but tireing and giving her a headache.  
  
Pietro was saved by Wanda, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and stopped running looking proud and arrogant. "I took care of him didn't I," he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him wierdly. "Aaaaaaanyway, the transport orbs are over here, but parden me asking. Why are you joining father," Wanda asked. Rogue started the story as they packed the luggage, but by the time the finished Kurt was telling the story. It had become to hard for Rogue and now she was silently finishing the packing eyes not really focused. It looked as if she was having an argument with herself.  
  
Inside Rogue's mind  
  
Carol - So what! Just because you grabbed on to save me doesn't mean anything. I wouldn't fallen if it wasn't for you.  
  
Rogue -I didn't ask for you to come in here ya know. I did as told and regretted it. I found out my mom doesn't give a shit about me or my brother.  
  
Carol -Awwwwww. Poor, little Roguey. Has an psychotic terrorist bitch for a mom. I feel so sorry for you.  
  
NOT!!!  
  
outside the mind  
  
  
  
"Roguey roo, are you ok,'' Pietro asked in a concerned voice. "Does she look ok. Don't worry Rogue, it wasn't your fault. It was the blue bitches fault and next time I see her she will P-A-Y. Mwahahahahahaahahahahahahaha," said Wanda going from harsh to gentle to just plain creepy. Still Wanda was Rogue's best friend and she tried. Kurt had a comforting arm around his sister. Rogue, deadpanned, mummbled," I'm fine," before climbing in her orb and flying away.  
  
inside the mind  
  
Rogue -Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to, you know, follow orders and stuff.  
  
Carol -No. You wanted to drain the life of somebody. You are nothing but a vile, pathetic murderer.  
  
Your just like your mom and you always will be.  
  
Rouge -I am not like her.  
  
Carol -Did I touch a nerve, good. You know I am right you-  
  
At this point Rogue puts up her strongest mental walls from all she absorbed.  
  
  
  
Outside the mind.  
  
Rogue looked at her hands. 'Are these the hands of a murderer. She right, Carol Danvers, the person I killed, is right. I'll probably end up just like my m- like Mystique,' she thought. The untouchable ice queen, emotionless rock then broke down in tears.  
  
&^%$%%^&*()()(*&^%$#@!#$%^&*()*&&&^^%$%$#@!!!@$^%&^(*((**^%$%#@!!!@!@#$%^*&*&((*(*  
  
Thats all hoped you liked it  
  
ishandahalf- thanx for the support ROMY next chapter... I hope cause thats when they meet. Love at first site. Hehehe  
  
Magic Snowglobe Sue- interesting is good. I know that it started quickly but I'm bot good at fight scenes or mystique parts.  
  
everyone else thanx  
  
Tell me your opinion or anything you think I should add. If flamed Pyro will turn them into butterflies. When I find him. Constructive critism aloud.  
  
Next chapter they meet the acolytes the time is just after the whole second key. Pietro and Wanda lives with acolytes but brohood has Tabby.   
  
5 reviews needed for update. Next update will be longer but it won't be up at least untill wensday - saturday. Sorry but its punishent. 


	3. Ain't that a kick in the pants

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter three  
  
A DIFFERENT WAY  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE-  
  
I will be doing remy's accent BUT I will destroy it. I know no french and his accent is stuff like dis and de instead this and the. If you don't like it pretend its to your liking. Say in review what you wish for me to alter in later chapters.  
  
^&%&^%%*^%% THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW in all chapters*&**&^^&&  
  
1Kurt and Rogue are twins and both biological.  
  
2Rogue was in foster care down south 'till she was five and Kurt was in Germany 'till he was five. Mystique kidnapped them and has raised them ever since then and while Rogue and Kurt are nearly inseparable they don't love Mystique. Respect, yes. Trust, yes. Motherly feelings, yes. Love, no.   
  
3This IS an AU piece.  
  
4 Heh heh heh.... This next part is really messed up. Rogue and Kurt are half sister and brother to Pietro and Wanda because Magneto and Mystique had an affair.   
  
5 Magneto does know this.  
  
6All four of them are 17.  
  
7Pairings are ROMY, KURMANDA, JONDA (john and wanda), and later KIOTR.  
  
8 As of right now Rogue and Kurt have not come in contact with the X-men. Mystique's keeping them separate from the brotherhood but still uses them in different missions not stopped by the X-men. They have met the brotherhood.  
  
9 Wanda was let out early and leaves with brotherhood, she doesn't hate her father.  
  
10 Kurt has an image inducer.  
  
~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue had never been in one of Magneto's transportation orbs, but if she had she would have found out they had been redecerated. The inside was now more cozy considering instead of all metal it was in the form of a comfy chair. That was good considering the ride was twenty -four hours long. She had long since fallen into a peaceful slumber. She didn't notice when the ride stopped, but she did notice when somebody started shaking here awake.   
  
Now Rogue wasn't a morning person. She, instead, was the kind of person that would pick up her alarm and destroy it into a million itty bitty parts. So she did the same thing to whatever was awakening her, she attacked it. By kicking it in the balls. Then she went right back to sleep.   
  
Since Rogue had fallen back to sleep she couldn't hear the ear splitting shriek that came out of the "alarm clock". Kurt did hear it though. Kurt also knew about his sister's morning temper. The same morning temper that forced her to spend of one hundred dollars a week on alarm clock. So he smirked and chuckled, chuckled and smirked.   
  
"Quiet, Remy. You do not want to disturb lord magneto," commanded a large, muscled man with a Russian accent. "but -sniff- but, de femme hurt Remy junior," a crafty looking man, possibally Remy, whined in a munchkinny voice with a french accent (he doesn't know that it's a cajun accent yet) that was clearly in pain.   
  
They didn't notice Kurt was out of his orb (ewwwww) because he seemed to blend into shadows easily. The Russian was about as tall as a basketball player and had a large, muscular build. He had black hair and blue eyes and despite his threatening appearence, his eyes told the truth of his gentleness.  
  
The other one, Remy, looked about 6 feet tall and had a lean, muscular build. He had a wild mane of brown hair and was a bit unshaven. His eye were a strange red on black color, which were now holding back tears. He had on a brown, wornout trenchcoat that had many pockets.  
  
Kurt couldn't help snickering at the mutants mistake. This made the large Russian look over. "What is so funny, besides my team mate being in obvious pain," the Russian asked, cocking his head to one side side. Kurt smiled and helped Remy up.  
  
He was about to answer the big guys question when a blur ran by yelling,"The- evil -demented -insane-killer -homocidel -squirrel -that -I -decided -to -name- Wanda- in- memory- of- my- longlost -sister -snuck -into -my -orb (ewwww) -and won't-leave-me-alooooooooowwwwwwwne." The blur was followed by a brown blur. The brown blur was followed by a slightly crazed Wanda carrying a metel mallet screaming something about not being long or lost.  
  
Kurt sighed and said," Now, the reason I was laughing is because you *points to Remy* tried to wake her up all wrong. Ummmm big, tall Russian dude-" "Name is Piotr," Piotr interrupted. "Okay Peter do you have a pool." So being the guy he is Piotr shows him the pool, not noticing the evilish look on the amazing Nightcrawlers face.  
  
"Now watch and learn," Kurt proclaimed as he approached his sister's or-silver vehicle. (magneto needs to change the name) He grinned maliciously but almost stopped when he saw his sister sleeping so peacefully. The blue elf looked over his shoulder at the two curious onlookers and prepared to port. He grabbed his sisters covered arm and with a sulphurous BAMF he was above the pool. While falling he let go of his unsuspecting sister and ported to safety. She landed with a splash.  
  
In a split second the gothic girl was out of the water and chasing her brother. During the middle of the chase she unconciously started flying after her ever porting blue brother. "Did you know she could do that," the metal man asked his companion.   
  
Upon recieving no answer he glanced at his colleague and saw why. He punched his comrade and the now drooling cajun replied," She be très beau when she angry and wet." "She kicked you in the balls and you get turned on. That must hurt. I think your crazy," the iron giant spoke. The thief just sighed and with a sweet dreamy expression responded, "Remy, he think your right. I'm crazy for les belles femmes, mon ami."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
*Crying* I killed the way he talkes.  
  
Umm ten reviews for update unless I don't get that many. 


	4. a game of freak the children

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter four  
  
A DIFFERENT WAY  
  
*text* Carol speaking to rogue in head  
  
'text' persons thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~CHAPTER FOUR~~~~~~~~  
  
She was wide awake the second she hit the water. 'That blue bungler must die,' Rogue thought with vengeance. *I can only enjoy this prison when I'm asleep or when I'm reading your dreams and the loser ruined that,* Carol for once agreed. At those thoughts Rogue felt like she could fly and somehow sped up enough to catch her suicidal brother. They both flew higher into the air. Rogue's facedonned a malicious grin and practically snarled out," What do you have to say for yourself." He smiled weakly at her," You do know your flying right." Her eyes bulged out and looked down. She let out a squeak she would later deny and they both fell down to the earth.   
  
Nightcrawler flared his arms, legs, and tail trying in vain to grab onto anything. His tail found   
  
his other half (Rogue) and wrapped around it. Using his tail he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug. He was the only one aloud to do this or any other embrace and/or affectionate gesture. She was stiff in his arms and her brilliant emerald eyes glowed with shock. It was obvious she had, had no idea she had been flying. He held her closer and ported to safety.  
  
The two men nearby looked on in shock wandering what had happened and where he had ported to. "Wow, what the hell was that 'bout mates," asked a lanky blond with a lopsided grin on his face. The two aforementioned men jumped in shock. "John, what did Remy tell you about sneaking up on him," Remy yelled at his Australian friend. John smirked," Remy said it was impossible to sneak up   
  
on the prince of thieves. Now did either of you see which way my beautiful scarlet shiela went." Remy, embarrassed at being sneaked up on pointed in her last direction.  
  
Nightcrawler had ported to a nearby forest he had seen in the air. He was now staring worriedly at his twin who was in turn staring at her hands. She seemed to be thinking deeply and he didn't dare disturb her. He lifted his head towards the sky, staring at all the feathery clouds floating through the crystal, sapphire sky.   
  
He sighed and thought about what happened. She had flew which was obviously a bit of Miss Marvel left over but the absorbtion took place around a day and a half ago. She had held on for a good while, enough to kill. He flinched not wanting to think about the act his sister had inadvertently done. Still he knew that might be the cause of the sustained powers, so did that mean she still had the blond agents mind too. If that was so then how could she handle it, did she still have her personality or did she have her whole mind.  
  
His sister had told him before that when she absorbs the way the persons mind comes out is   
  
varied. She had said if she held on to say Pietro for a couple of seconds she felt like him, Hyper and   
  
arrogant. But if she held on closer to a minute then it was like interactive Mystery Science Theater 3000   
  
and really annoying. The only good thing is that they could talk and that they would say anything   
  
because the couldn't get embarrassed. Is that why she had been zoning out lately. The other personalities had only been a part of the person so they responded to reprimands and didn't hold grudges, but Miss Marvel was a whole person. 'How is this going to effect her,' he thought worriedly.  
  
'My god, what the hell just ****ing happened,' Rogue thought and Carol answered,* You just used my powers, no fair, it's no fair..... and don't swear it makes you seem stupid,*   
  
'Why would you care,' Rogue said with a hint of spite at the older girl. *I don't, I'm just saying,* Carol said wondering why she did care, *I mean if you sound stupid, I sound stupid.*  
  
'Did you notice how I didn't fly at first, I started flying after you agreed to my cause.' *Yeah. At least I have some control of this.*  
  
'Maybe, but I want to check first. At least the level of control I have. I don't want to hug Kurt and you decide to give me super strength and I accidently kill him,' Rogue said a bit worried at the last thought.   
  
  
  
"Kurt, I'm going try something wait here 'kay," she asked her now startled brother. He did a quick nod and got lost in his own thoughts again. She walked deeper into the woods. She looked at the scenery and started to fell more relaxed. She figured she was about a mile from her Father's secret   
  
base. She looked at a nice river with fish jumping in and out with a serene expression on her face. She   
  
sighed wishing her life was simple enough for her to enjoy stuff like this more often. She kept walking until she saw a giant builder. She put her hands on it and took a deep breath preparing to push.  
  
MILE AWAY AT MAGNETO'S BASE  
  
'Now where is that picture perfect beauty, that crimson mistress, my lady love, the serene, perfect object of my affection. Ahhh there she is killing her brother.' These are the thoughts of the one St. John Allderyce, our favorite fire starter, as he looked for Wanda Maximoff. He saw her attacking her brother after the long lost sister incident. He grabbed her arm mid-punch, stopping her from beating her now unconscious twin further into nonexistence. The insane witch turned around to look at her offender with eyes blazing, a glare set to pulverize. At the sight of him her gaze softened though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Why you Killing the bloke now," the pyromaniac asked with a cheesy grin. She stared at him for a little before diverting her eyes. "He was ignoring me," she said looking at the ground, where the unconscious body of her brother just happened to be lying. "Wow, what an idiot. How about a take you out for a round of freak out little children, that should cheer you up," he said smiling all the cheesier. 'YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS, A round of freak the children with HIM. YEEEEEESSSS,' she thought in a state of bliss only seen if your a telepath. "Fine, but keep in mind it's only cause I love the activity. I still hate you," she spit glaring at him with a gaze that would make Frankenstein run for the hills. You would have to be insane or a maker of THE GLARE not to pee your pants on the spot. John just kept on smiling.  
  
AT GAMBIT AND COLLUSUS  
  
The prince of thieves, Ragin' Cajun, perfect player, ladies man, Remy LeBeau was staring at where he had last seen his is idea of a beauty queen, The Rogue. He didn't quite understand what was going on. If she had the power of flight why did she suddenly fall like that. Why had the blue boy suddenly ported the both of them like that. Before he could continue musing, however, he was interrupted. "Comrade, are you going to stop drooling anytime soon," Piotr asked Remy. "Remy stop   
  
when he kiss her lovely lips," the lovesick Cajun replied in an dreamy tone. Oh yeah he had a lot on his mind.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think all the alcolyte men are insane. Everyone sure is thinking a lot this chapter.  
  
So should Rogue be able to use Carols strength. I have mostly already decided but input might change   
  
my mind.  
  
~The Rogue Maverick 


	5. the night Barney went crazy

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter five  
  
A DIFFERENT WAY  
  
During a little flashback sequence I mad his German accent supper overdone strong because he had just left Germany and he is younger.  
  
*text* Carol speaking to rogue in head  
  
'text' persons thoughts  
  
I do not own x-men evolution  
  
TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. I AM 14 ON JUNE 27.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She took in a shaky breath. Her hands trembled, barely touching the cold surface of the rock. In this moment she would know how screwed up her life would end up being. Maybe not completely, but to a certain point. Rogue wasn't sure if she wanted to be able to use Miss Danvers powers or not. Miss Danvers wouldn't be happy, which would mean more torture for her. At the same time if the definitely didn't want the absorbed girl to have the ability to turn the power off in on, she might her someone by accident.   
  
Having the powers would be awesome and all, she had borrowed similar powers before. One of her favorite powers were flight because of the freedom it gave. Even though those powers were mostly non offensive, she loved powers like that. She loved flight, extreme aquatic abilities (super swimming), speed, and especially teleportation. Hard to belive but when she first met her brother she hated him. He was all dismal and depressed while she was bitter and bleak. Neither had come willingly and at first hated each other. She remembered how he was always whining and whimpering and she would snap and snarl at him. She also remembered the first time they bonded and came to an understanding.  
  
:::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::  
  
Little cute chibi Kurt was holding himself upside down on a tree branch with his tail. His thumb was in his mouth and he was crying. Suddenly little ungothic chibi Rogue to the tree carrying a book that had over two hundred pages and a picture of a vampire on it. Rogue was looking down as she walked and as she neared the base of the tree. She looked up at Kurt and scowled at chibi Kurt. "GET OUT OF MAH TREE ELFY," she screamed, starting a temper tantrum.   
  
He had, had it. She was always mean to him, just like the other person. She yelled at him for crying but he had been kidnapped, he had the right. "MIEN NAME IST KURT VAGNER, I LIKE ZEE VAY ICH SCHAUE, AND ICH NICHT ZEE JOUR NAME ON ZA TREE," he yelled just as loud. She stood the shocked for a couple seconds then smiled. It was the HA-I'm-win-not-you-smile that she had used when they were fighting over somthing, but why.  
  
She walked over to the base of the tree and pulled him down. "Lookie at this furry dude kid," she said as she pointed to a spot on the tree. He looked at it for a second with squinted eyes. "Teh teh, th-theeze ez Maarriee-ee tree. ~BLINK~ HAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAAAAHAAAAA," he finished bursting into laughter. When he finished he looked at her with an inquiring look. She pulled out a pocket knife. "I keep it with me too, I'm scareded here but don't miss my old home. Tha people there yelled at me and -and called me names and hit me. I'm not allow- allowededed to cryyyyyyy," she answered finishing in tears. He looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug, tail and all. "Iv j'ou vant, j'ou can luke at zome ov mien memoreez. zeer happy vones," Kurt said sincerily, looking into her eyes. He reached up and put a hand on her face.  
  
::::::::::::END FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::  
  
She took a deep breath and took a couple steps back befor running up and slamming her shoulder into the boulder as hard as she could.... and the boulder went sailing. She tried to ignore the swearing coming from Miss Danvers as she stared at the flying boulder.  
  
-At the Xiaver Institute for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
COMIC RELIEF TIME  
  
"I'M SEXY, I'M CUTE, I'M POPULER TO BOOT. I'M BIT-" Jeans cheer was cut short as a giant boulder landed on her, exposing just her feet. "NO JEAN! This is all my fault. If I didn't have such a large stick up my @$$, I might have been watching clouds and seen it coming. But no, instead I was pretending to do my homework while I was really staring at Jean and THINKING," cried Scott as he nearly drowned in his own tears. Kitty was walking by when she saw Jeans brand new, super cool shoes sticking out from underneith a rock. She looked around to make sure noone was watch, then grabbed the shoes and ran. The now shoesless feet shriveled up and were pulled under the rock. Many Jamie clones came out and sung," DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD. WHICH OLD WITCH, THE WICKED WITCH." Jean was alive agian by dinner.  
  
-Magneto's super secret base-  
  
'I did it. I not only moved the boulder I sent it hurling into the atmosphere. I have her powers,' Rogue thought in disbelief. *This no fair. You have my memories, my powers, my very essence. Its not like I'm living in you head, its like I'm a tool you can use at will,* Carol screamed. 'I won't look through your memories,' Rogue responded in a soft desolet voice,' and I am really sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything, I know I am a murderer and deserve any torture you give me. I will try to make it in head less tortureous. I mean, I can watch your favorite movie or show or something. Maybe if I learn how and when I can trust you not to take total control, I'll let you use my body on occasion. That's all I can do.'  
  
Carol was silent and Rogue had tears running down her face slowly. Rogue slowly lifted up into the air, her head tilted back looking at the sky. The wind russled her hair and her eyes were closed, as she tried to calm herself down. She opened her beautiful emerald eyes and hovered of back to were brother was waiting. Her brother was hanging upside down by his tail on a tree branch. He looked astonished at her abilitie to fly but digested it without a word. The memory of when they were little flashed through her head and she let Carol see it to. Still no reply.  
  
"Get off of my tree, Elfy," she said, giving him a smile. "I don't see your name on it," he replied, getting into the game. She took out her trusty pocket knife and walked over to the tree. Into the bark she carved 'THIS TREE BELONGS TO MARIE "THE ROGUE" DARKHOLM-LENSHERRR' and her brother snatched the oh so trusty pocket knife and quickly carved,' SHARED BY TWIN BROTHER KURT 'NIGHTCRAWLER' WAGNER- DARKHOLM- LENSHERRR.' He gave her a smile which she returned. She grabbed onto him and they ported back.  
  
Kurts port was a little miscalculated and they landed right above the pool agian. Kurt let go and ported to safety. Rogue splashed, not catching herself fast enough. Rogue rose into the air, hair plastered to her face, wind blowing her clothes, eyes gleaming unnaturally. She sped off to find him, but due to lack of experience wound up crashing into a convinintly place Cajun. As she tried to stand up, she realised she couldn't without hurting whoever was on top of her. She was about to yell at the obstruction to get up when she saw his eyes.  
  
The eyes looked to her like brilliant crimson orbs that seemed to burn with passion and all she found herself devoid of the ability to talk. Likewise Remy stared into her eyes of floating green ice, an emerald belonging to the finest museum. He smiled and bent down closer, her breath was tangled in her throat as she watched his finely chistled face come nearer to hears. Just as his lips were about to touch hers a voice in Rogue head interferred," No, you'll absorb him." She gasped, her eyes widening in fear, and pushed him off her. He stood up and looked at her. "I- I'm sorry. My power, I touch you and you'll end up a vegetable. I absorb the life force of those I touch. The others are aquired," she said in one breath before flying inside.   
  
  
  
He made a move to run after her, but was stopped as something furry wove around his neck. It pulled him back and unwound as feet or something pushed him to the ground. To hands flew out of the shadow and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him up. In the dark Kurt's demonic appearence seemed to intensify and his eyes held a catlike glow. His tail seaped into his bag on the ground pulling out a dagger. He fixed the edge of the blade close enough to Remy's throat that the thief could practically feel the cold metal agianst his skin, ready to pierce into the viens.  
  
This was not the same boy who had earlier showed how to 'properly' wake up his sister. This Nightcrawler let out a animalistic snarl before hissing," If you dare to hurt my sister in any way I will make you wish you were born a girl, if you know what I mean. I give you permission to date my sister if you wish, but if she let's out one tear in your name...." He pulled back the blade and twisted to the face of the dagger, pushing the icey side agianst Remy's neck. He let out a hostile hiss before vanishing, leaving sulferic smoke to dance around the prince of thieves. He let out a breath he had been holding and thought about what happened. After reminding himself to never get on the blue ones badside he left to find his southern beauty. Glowing eyes from the shadows watched closely his every move," I WILL protect my sisters honer."  
  
In the park  
  
"ITS BARNEY," screamed one hyperactive little child. Kids swarmed around Barney like flies to a warthogs butt. Barney hopped around acting very gay while the little kids laughed. Then Barney gave thumbs up to a tree, all the kids copied this act for some reason. The person inside smiled and waited, all the while acting gay.   
  
  
  
Up in the tree a female person hid, holding the unconcious body of a boy. The body however was now covered in drippy red blood. In a box by the concious persons side were body parts that were covered in ketchup, having run out of blood. The person held two spray cans labeled drama, fake blood. She picked up the boy's body and smirked while chuckleing evily.   
  
  
  
A body suddenly flew through the air and Barney lept at it and caught it with his teeth. He shook it around like a dog while growling and roaring. Some of the blood flew of the body hitting the kids shocked faces.   
  
  
  
The mysterious person smirked and picked up a fake arm. She sprayed some more fake blood on it just to be safe.  
  
  
  
A arm covered in blood landed in the crowds and the screaming started. Random kids ran screaming and shouting," Barney's gone mad. He's on a killing spree."  
  
  
  
The female in the tree's laughed, throwing more body parts. She then to add mayham picked up the spray can's of fake blood.  
  
  
  
The Kids screamed as it started to rain blood. They were covered in blood and ran to there mothers, who were convenintly far enough away to not see any of this. The mothers were all overwhealmed by crying kids.  
  
When the area of the park were empty, except for Barney, the figure in the tree's jumped out. It was a smirking, laughing Wanda. Barney let the body drop and, GASP, took of his head. There was a person inside, it was a laughing John. "Blimey, that was fun," he managed to get out between laughs. The body was starting to wake up and talk," OH MY GOD, I'M COVERED IN PAINT, ewwewweww, get it off, getit off, getitoff. I-gotta-go-home-and-get-it-off-bye." With that he sped off towards the base.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Like it, hate it, wanna wish me a happy birthday. REVIEW.   
  
ALSO PLEASE NOTE that the Kurt in this series has the build of comic book one. NOT face, just like the chest and ab muscles. 


	6. the searth

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter six  
  
A DIFFERENT PATH  
  
*text* Carol speaking to rogue in head  
  
'text' persons thoughts  
  
I do not own x-men evolution  
  
simple-charlotte126- Thanks. Guess what I KNEW, MWAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHA  
  
ishandahalf- Thanks, I would hate to meet Kurt in a dark alley. Actually he would probabally help me. FREAK THE CHILDREN would be fun.  
  
ZIEL- That is sorta impossible because you will see, but maybe I can do it like this Mwahahaha.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit- Wow, thanks. I mean it, It feels good not getting one flame and all these reviews.  
  
tenshiamanda- Not really a muscle man. He looks exactly like evo Kurt but when you take the shirt off he has abs, if you don't like it then use your I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. And thanks for the pos. feed.  
  
Lucky439- Thanks. Isn't Kurt cool.  
  
Girl number 1- THANKS. Have fun.  
  
X-Girl- The voice to horrible, JOKING. Thanks *Smiles widely*  
  
buffyangelus- Thanks for the support.  
  
AND A SPECIAL THANKS FOR KURT-LING FOR THEY GREAT EMAIL BIRTHDAY CARD  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5:23 Random Hallway  
  
  
  
"Chere, you in here," Remy said cautiously, poking his head into a random room after knocking. It was elegant and fancy, with a canopy bed and painted with soft colors and delicate designs but missed what he was looking for. He sighed,' Not here either.' Remy had searched the whole house and he had seen no any signs of Rogue. 'And your s'posed to be master t'ief, idiot.' She must be very well hidden, for he had been searching for over an hour now. At first he had expected to easily see her, but now was getting discouraged. In a way though, he felt relieved. He had no idea what to say when he found her.   
  
He shook his head and sighed again, running his hand threw his messy brown hair. She probably hated him for making her miserable and reminded her she couldn't touch. Heck, how would he do in a relationship like that. Usually he was the love 'em and leave 'em type a guy, but their was something about this Rogue that made him want to love her forever. It didn't help that her brother was scary as hell when angry. "What Remy going to do. He must be crazy," he spoke aloud to himself. "Well, they do say speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness, mate."  
  
With all the gracefulness of a trained thief, Remy jumped in shock and fell flat on his face. He slowly rose back to his feet. He stared straight into John's eyes and said," Stop sneak'n up on Remy when he be lost in his thought's. It be ruining his reputation, and why de heck are you wear'n a Barney costume covered in red paint." John puffs his chest out proudly and smiles," I was spending some quality time with my favorite shiela." Remy blinked, still not understanding why John was dressed up as a bloody Barney. John laughed, already in his own world," It was a blast. Blood everywhere, body parts flying, little kids running around screaming. Yes, the blood, the BLOOD. Chaos everywhere, all that destruction. Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahah."  
  
Remy slowly made his to the door. Sometimes the pyromaniac could get a bit insane and when that happens it is sort of safer away from him. He opened the door and ran as quickly as he could down the hallway, leaving the sounds of the psychotic cackling behind. He slowed his pace to a walk when he figured he was in the clear. He checked a few more rooms, still in the search for Rogue. After a while found he had accidentally made his way to his room and laid down on the bed thinking things through.   
  
  
  
15 minutes later he left the room, clueless still on what to say to Rogue. He turned the corner and jumped over person he had heard coming. He stopped to say his hello, since it is good to be nice sometimes. Plus the metal man had grabbed the edge of his trench coat. "I believe the one you are for is Rogue, da? She is in the kitchen," said the Iron Giant before walking off. He wondered why Piotr would tell him this, usually he minded his own business. He shrugged it off also knowing Piotr had a good heart. As soon as Remy was out of site Colossus looked around. Kurt appeared from the shadows and paid him. The crawler of the nights and shadows said aloud, "As long as my sister is happy." To his suprise Colossus gave him back the money and flashed him a smile. "I have a sister also," was his reply to Kurts questioning look before walking away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5:23 Lobby  
  
*When I warned you that was all it was, a warning. You could still be optimistic,* Carol thought-spoke. This sort of reminded her of girl talk, which she had loved when she still had a body. She had been touched by Rogue's speech earlier and had decided to ease up. She wasn't happy and still didn't trust Rogue, but had spent some time in Rogue's memories. At first she had thought the speech was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo and decided to look at the goths life. She figured that Rogue had an good heart and was only a year or two younger then herself. She had stopped watching the memories just in time to warn Rogue but was now taking the place as a supporting friend. Yep, definitely girl sleepover talk.  
  
'A platonic relationship, yeah right. He would really think highly of that idea," she scorned mentally. *You never know, and he is definitely hot.* 'Yeah ~sigh~' *With those gorgeous flaming scarlet eyes.* 'Yeah ~SIGH~' *Plus he looks like the creative type.* 'yeah ~si-~ wait a second. You mean...' "EWWWWWWWW, THAT SICK I MUST BE MAD TALKING TO YOU." A voice interrupted," Well, they do say speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness."  
  
Rogue EEPed and turned around to look at the smirking Wanda. She said nothing for a moment before saying," Why the heck are their leaves and twigs on a spy costume covered in red paint." Wanda raises her chin proudly and smiles," I was spending some quality time with John my all time favorite pyromaniac." Rogue blinked, still not understanding what hanging out with the guy she had a crush on had to do with Wanda being dressed up as a bloody tree spy. Wanda laughed, already in her own world," It was a blast. Blood everywhere, body parts flying, little kids running around screaming. Yes, the blood, the BLOOD. Chaos everywhere, all that destruction. Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahah."  
  
Rogue shrugged and left the room. She didn't feel like being insane with Wanda right now. When she reached the Kitchen and sat on a chair. She stared into space a few minutes before plopping her head on the table. A nonthought voice interrupted her moping," Are you ok." She looked up and gave Kurt a weak smile. "I- I'm fine." He shook his head and said," No your not. We're twins, you can't hide your emotions from me. What is wrong, is this about Gambit." She nodded her head. He sighed," Lay on the problems, furry shoulder's are perfect to cry on."  
  
"It's just, being so close. The tickle of his singed breath flutter against my skin. My lips were inches distant from his, contact a brief instant away. The way he smelled, god I was close enough to smell him. Savoring the whiff of his aroma, the scent of smoldering Cajun spices and cigarettes. I have yet to feel the sensation of warm, tender lips, brushed against my own in a passionate embrace. The euphoria that comes with it.   
  
"The nearness, the almost thereness.The joy of knowing that someone loves you enough to gently caress your lips through theirs. The warmth passed through, the feeling of unity. Even for a second. It's something I will never experience. My mutation, my curse will never allow it. I have already killed one, I do not wish to kill again. I would be lucky enough to have the warmth of another, an embrace where I can rest my head against his chest. The intoxicated bliss from inhaling his fragrance. The feeling of security, utter safeness. A sanctuary, providing immunity to the world around. God, I want someone to hold me, to love me," She weeped. He gathered her in a hug, whispering reassurances. He knew he could never give her the type of hug she wanted though. After she calmed down he bamfed away to contend to the problem at hand.  
  
*Rogue* '.....' *Rogue, please answer me.* '.....' *It's going to be okay Rogue and, I- I'm sorry.*  
  
...  
  
......  
  
........  
  
........."Chere,".........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time Pure Romyness through and through. I tried to say those things were happening at the same time.  
  
Also if your reading my other story 'All In The Family' some of the votes are like this  
  
london- 2 (I want this one pick it. But if you don't, I am following your votes.)  
  
Unkown Island- 4  
  
Australia- 3  
  
paris- 1  
  
but I won't be going somewhere where they son't speak English. 


	7. fluffiness

X-MEN EVOLUTION -Chapter seven  
  
A DIFFERENT PATH  
  
*text* Carol speaking to rogue in head  
  
'text' persons thoughts  
  
I do not own x-men evolution  
  
DragonBlond- Thanx for the support. I seriously don't see how the Wandd pairing. It's worse then Daikari from digimon. I mean he is like a stalker. John and Wanda are meant for each other.  
  
ishandahalf- ~GULP~ D-don't w-w-wor-worry R-r-r-r-romyness fluffiness is here. Piotr well start liking someone soon. Kurt is a good brother. Everyone one the count of three, one two three awwwwwwww.  
  
x-girl- thanx  
  
Girl number 1- err, I have decided on London. Or Austrilia. I know both. Smiles you'll see Mwahahaha.  
  
Only 4 people... sniff.... Oh well *smiles*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chere." Rogue's whole body froze in shock and apprehension. She was not ready for this confrontation yet. The shock kept him from talking or moving, scared of how Remy reaction to the earlier incident. Remy began talking once again, "Remy, well he..." He seemed flustered and having a hard time getting the words out. Rogue feared that he would be mad at her. She didn't mean to almost touch him, almost hurt him. She hoped he wasn't mad. She wasn't sure if she could take the emotional stress. "I wanted to say dat I'm sorry." Rogue's eyes widened in shock. She wondered why would he feel the need to be sorry, in her eyes he hadn't done anything wrong. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. Seeing proof that she had been crying made him felt a pang of guilt, she had been crying because of him.  
  
She prepared to speak, desperately trying to hold back the sobs rising in her throat. She blinked a couple times to rid herself of stray tears and said, "Why. You weren't the one that almost sucked your life out of you. I should be the one saying sorry." The very thought of what she had almost done caused tears to start rolling down her cheeks, smearing her already smeared makeup. At the moment though, she didn't care how her makeup was, her emotional mask had already crumbled.  
  
Remy was stunned that she blamed herself and immediately protested, raising his voice and waving his hands violently. "NON! You did'n do anyt'ing wrong. Remy be de one to move in. He could'n ignore de beauté of your eyes. Dey be like de green ocean, glittering brilliantly. Or maybe dey remind Remy of de captivating emeralds, rough but dey grow, no? Dey grow into somt'ing splendid. Yours be beautiful." Rogue looked to the ground, trying to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. His voice by itself was comforting. She knew responding might classify as flirting but took the risk.  
  
"Thank you, I could look at your eyes all day long. They're reminde me of flaming crimson orbs. They're amazing and make you look sexy," Rogue marveled, drying her tears. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. He laughed, his eyes literally glowing with happiness. He smiled at her and said," T'anks chere, dat mean a lot to Remy." It was true too. Back in New Orleans he was family and treated as such, but on the road to a job as a kid he was often prosecuted by the natives for his demon eyes. He knew he was abandoned by his biological father for his strange eyes too.  
  
He tried to pull her closer, but he felt her flinch agianst him," I- I don't want to hurt you Remy. It would never work no matter how much we wanted it to. You could never touch me " He looked fondly at her and said in a sincere voice," Chere, you could never hurt me. And as for the no touching rule, Remy loves a challenge." She gave content sigh, her feels dissolving away as she was soothed by his calming voice. She buried her head in his chest, smelling his unique and comforting fragrance and feeling his relaxing warmth. "Do you want watch a movie with Remy, we can watch Spiderman the movie. You like that, huh chere?" She nodded her head with a smile on her face.  
  
He lead her into the den and popped in the DVD. Together, they sat on the couch. As the movie started, he found himself watching her instead of the movie. He smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and leaned on him, murmuring something he didn't understand. He rested his head on hers, breathing her in whilst thinking,' One day chere, Remy gonna let you have a kiss. If it leave him unconscious, den at least he sleep wit' de happy t'oughts.'   
  
A furry blue hand pushed stop on the DVD player. The movie had just finished and Rogue and Remy were both sound asleep. He stared for a little bit at the sleeping couple. His first emotion was to strangle Remy with his tail for coming within ten feet of Rogue. He sighed, remembering that if he did that his sister would hate him and go into depression. His eyes snapped wide open as a new thought entered his mind. This new thought made him depressed and happy. He promptly burst into tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MY SISTER IS ALL GROWN UP." He ran out of the den crying and eventually ended in his new room. He dialed Amanda up and spill his problems. They had a long talk.  
  
Piotr walked along a trail in the woods, eyes downcast. He had been walking for over three hours. Ever since the talk with Kurt. When he saw how much Kurt loved his sister it reminded him of Illayna. She was ill and Magneto paid him for his services. The payment was enough to keep Illayna from dieing, but not enough to cure her. He sighed in anguish and decided to head back to the base.  
  
A day before Magneto's new kids came (Rogue and 'Crawler), the team had attacked a secret mutant extermination facility. He saw it was almost time for the nine o'clock news. He smiled perfect timing. Although he was the same age as Remy and John, he knew he was more mature than them. It had come from his humble heritage and his older brother responsibilities. He was the only one of the original three acolytes that watched the news. He knew Sabertooth was sorta even before him, but the cat man seemed to come and go. He grabbed a mug of coffee and headed to the den to watch the news.  
  
As he walked in to the deb, a smile dawned on his face. He saw Remy and Rogue on the couch together looking comfortable and serene. He was about to leave as to not disturb them when Magneto's voice sounded over the intercom," ALL MUTANTS, NEW AND OLD, PLEASE COME TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. IT IS IMPORTANT..... . . . . . thank you." Piotr sighed and went to wake the sleeping couple. He was about to wake Rogue but remembered what happened to Remy the first time he tried. He woke Remy first.  
  
"Mon dieu, what is it. Remy was having de greatest dream and you ru-," Remy was cut off by Piotr, "Magneto wants us in the briefing room. Wake your sleeping beauty and meet me there." With that he ran off, causing Remy to wonder why he was in such a hurry. 'Now for Remy to wake up his belle,.... t'at's why Piotr was in such a hurry." He decided to try a gentle approach that she wouldn't kill him for after. He pulled her agianst him in a warm hug and whispered in her ear. She slowly woke up without causing bodily harm.   
  
"Why did you wake me up swamp rat?" Rogue asked in a disgruntled tone, upset at having been woking up. She was having a strange dream. It had been a g rated dream about her and the x-men and kurt was also on the x-men. She had just found out Risty was Mystique and her mother and went totally beserk. How strange.  
  
  
  
"Swamp rat????" he asked in an amused tone. After all, why would she just now start calling him that. Unless of course it was her idea of a pet name. Hmmmm, now he needed a pet name for her. Chere will be good enough.   
  
She narrowed her eyes and said," You woke me up, I'm angry, and your probably gonna take it as a pet name anyway." He smiled, confirming what she said, causing her to sigh in annoyance. He put his arm over her shoulder and together walked off to the briefing room. Remy explained why on the way there, even though he had hardly any idea what they were doing anyways.  
  
".... So because of the looming threat of the Apocolypse me and Charles have decided on a temperary truce. We are going to be staying at the Institute because it offers more space. Kurt and Rogue will be able to go to the school still. Unfortunately Mystique will be there too. I wish she wasn't but we will need her help. I have already made sure she will stay away from you two. Everything clear. Good let's go," Magneto finished. Everyone left to pack and left the base towards the Xiaver Institute. Kurt and Rogue worried about how they will be forced to act around thier mother.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Let's see what happens when they get there.   
  
Please read and review.  
  
Sorry  
  
just skip this  
  
GO AWAY  
  
Grrrrrr 


	8. family reunion

Title: A Different Path  
  
Author: Rogue Maverick  
  
Catagory: Romance with slight humor  
  
Pairing: ROMY JONDA KURMANDA KIOTR  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own ant part of x-men evolution. Marvel does. Plus I refuse to write Original Characters besides like a waitress named Betty that has no role. I did own x-men evolution things would be different. ~Pictures different looking Remy with better accent, Romy, and Jonda.~ SIGH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe meaning Acolyte Rogue and Kurt. Plus a not so revenge seeking Wanda.  
  
Notes: Hello. I'd like to thank all my reviews. I WANT MORE REVIEWERS. Also these little thingamabobs, *text*, are Carol speaking to rogue in head, and these ones,'text', are a persons thoughts. These ones ~la-de-freak'n-da~ are peoples actions during speech.  
  
Feedback options: email me at read_witch@hotmail.com or review the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of x-men evolution. Marvel does. Plus I refuse to write Original Characters besides something small,like a waitress named Betty that has no role.  
  
=======================Author's POV==========================  
  
The acolytes prepared for their journey to Bayville by packing all their stuff. Wanda had forced Pietro to pack her stuff causing her to get done early and Rogue had never unpacked, so they were quietly talking in hushed whispers. Every so often they would giggle and look around to make sure nobody had seen them giggle. The two of them were not gigglers. and anyone who saw them giggle would never be seen again. Finally the two stood up and prepared to leave. As they parted ways, Wanda took one look back and said," Don't forget the plan Roguey."   
  
Her friend smiled and nodded, saying,"I won't forget." They both turned and left.  
  
"Attention my Alcolytes," started Magneto," We will be leaving for the institute now. Are means of transportation will be my larger orbs ~everyone in room except Magneto shudders~. These fit to people and I will read the groups now. Peter will be by himself as he we only have three twoseaters. The same for Sabertooth and I. John and Remy will share. So will Rogue and Kurt. Pietro and Wand-"   
  
  
  
"No f***'n way. Last time I road with him, he annoyed me to no end. I refuse to be on the same..... transport vehicle with him," interrupted a seething Wanda. The lights had started to flicker on and off. She smiled maliciously and demanded," The groups will be as followed Kurt and Pietro for one."   
  
Her father interrupted, slightly confused and miffed at being ordered around," Why would those two be together?"  
  
This time Rogue answered with a snort saying," Because those two are both seriously annoying. Also Wanda will be with the Pyromaniac since me and Wanda aren't speaking. She stole my makeup and forced me to use n-n-normal makeup. Little B****! I also refuse to go with Torchie over there 'cause I'm afraid he'll roast me in my sleep. So that means I'm with the swamp rat. Good let's go."  
  
With that said Rogue and Wanda dragged their said men to the orbs and flew off before Magneto could even blink.   
  
"Teenagers...." he muttered before heading to his own orb. Sabertooth started snickering before an icey glare from the master of magnetism shut him up.   
  
====================POV of Professor X=========================  
  
"Ok my students, the acolytes should be arriving soon," I proclaimed to my trustworthy students. They were all ready for Magneto and his acolytes, though I was disappointed when some were less than enthusiastic about the truce. The new recruits didn't seem to care, some were even happy, except for Bobby. Bobby had seemed to develop a grudge against the one Magneto called Pyro for reasons unknown to me. Suddenly, in the sunset, you could see six silver orbs descending to earth.  
  
"Look there they are," yelled Kitty Pryde, a mutant with the power to phase through solid matter. My students all waited in suspense for the group. Magneto had informed me about some new members to his group. I had told my students and they were waiting to see who it was. All I know is that the new ones go to Bayville High, meaning my students might know them.  
  
The first one out of Magneto's orbs were Magneto. Then the orb next to his opened and Sabertooth came out, he immediately launched himself at Wolverine. Next was the one, I remembered, was Piotr Ransputen or Colossus. When the next one opened it seemed to be empty. Then I noticed Pietro was leaning against a tree with a unknown boy next to him. Kitty's eyes widened in recognition and she exclaimed," OMG! that's Kurt Wagner. I never thought he would be a mutant." The boy, Kurt, disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to Kitty. He smiled and disappeared, reappearing next to one of the two unopened orbs.  
  
He knocked on it before teleporting to the other unopened pod and knocking on that one too. The two pods slowly opened and four figures emerged, two from each pod. I am sure everyone eyes widened as they noticed the state the people were in. One of the young mans shirt, Pyro the fire manipulater, was missing and the other males, I belive his name is Gamble or something similar, shirt was on backward. They were both wearing similar smiles and glazed over eyes.   
  
The two girl's hair was messed up. Erick's daughter, Wanda the hex witch, was wearing Pyro's shirt and had on a intimidating smile that seemed to say," He is MINE, come near him and die." The other girl (I am sure I had heard Jean and Scott think Rogue, but that is not a real name, is it?) was wearing a large brown trench coat. She was wearing sunglasses like the Gamble fellow that shared the pod with her, which was strange as it was nearing dark. Her make up was smeared and she seemed to be looking for a missing item. Gamble pulled a glove out from underneath his shirt and handed it to the girl. I noticed all my students were amazed by these act, which leads me to the conclusion that Rogue is normally antisocial. At this point Erick was twitching excessively and the teleporter seemed to be having a heart attack.  
  
==========================Author POV=====================  
  
"Howthehell. Itsnotpossible,withthetouchofdeaththinggoingon. Hecouldn'tactuallydoit,right," Pietrocontinued hyperactively," Ohmygod,WandaandJohnWandaandJohnWandaandJohn.Dadwi-"* "SHUT UP MAXIMOFF," Evan said, ready to start a fight with the A.D.D. speed demon. Evan let out a series of spikes that Pietro just ignored and continued talking. All the spikes missed him. Then Pietro started to fight back.  
  
*("How the hell. Its not possible, with the touch of death thing going on. He couldn't actually do it, right," Quicksilver continued hyperactively,"Oh my god, Wanda and John, Wanda and John, Wanda and John. Dad wi-")  
  
Kurt seemed to recover from his heart attack and maneuvered his way through Sabertooth and Wolverine, jumped over Spyke and Quicksilver, bamfed over Scott and Jean making out, and launched himself at Gambit. "DIE YOU F***ING SON OF A F***ING B****. NOBODY F***ING DOES THAT TO MY SISTER YOU DIPS***, GOD F***ING D*** YOU, YOU F***ING S***HEAD. I WI-" Kurt screamed before being knocked unconcious by Rogue. She glared at Remy for a second before shaking her head. She smiled at Remy, showing she had control over Kurt's essence.  
  
"Stupid protective brother. Didn't hurt you did he?" Rogue asked the shocked Cajun. He shook his head no, still staring at the unconcious body of Kurt. His mind kept going back to the warning that Kurt gave him while in scary demon mode. Pietro had long since beaten Even and was now looking at Kurt's body. He looked at his father who was still twitching. He let out a scream of confusion.  
  
"What?" asked an annoyed Wanda. She knew he was going to be confused annoying until someone asked him what was wrong.  
  
Pietro sniffled and said," I don't know if I should protect your honor by attacking John or value my life and mind my own buisness." He looked at his sister who was giving him a glare that clearly stated," Do it and you die." He sighed happily, saying," I am no longer confused."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In The Lobby Of The Institute  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was now waiting for the Brotherhood to arrive. Kurt was sitting by Rogue, who was sitting by Remy, who was sitting by Pietro, who was sitting by Wanda, who was sitting by John, who was sitting by Piotr, who was sitting by Kitty, who was scared because she was sitting by the still twitching Magneto. She moved closer to Piotr for protection for he was big and brawny but not scary. John said something that made Wanda giggle, she glared at anyone who saw her giggle afterward, and Magneto's twitching became more rapid. By this time Kitty was practicully sitting on the blushing Piotr. A random metal object almost slammed into Kitty, but it was stopped by Piotr's hand.   
  
Kitty was opened her mouth to thank him, but was interrupted by the crash of the door bursting open. "The Brotherhood has arrived, let's part-ay," Lance screamed. He saw Piotr sitting next to Kitty and his eyes narrowed. He walked over and shoved Piotr out the way with a little help from his powers. He sat where Piotr was sitting and smirked at Kitty, saying," Hey pretty Kitty. Why hang out with jerks like that when you can have me."   
  
Kitty's face contorted with disgust and she snarled," Augh, like, No way Lance. Your such a total JERK. At least he's a gentleman." Kitty stands up and starts to leave, but Lance narrows his eyes and grabs. He starts to pull her towards him but is stopped by fully metaled Colossus. He glares at Lance, and the rocktumbler shrinks back in fear. "Thanks," Kitty says quietly. Piotr reverts back to normal mode and smiles at her.  
  
When the door opened and Avalanche came in so did the rest of the Brotherhood. Mystique included. When Rogue saw her, she automatically tensed up. Carol was begging her to attack the shapeshifter and it took all of Rogue's will power not too. She was barely able to keep herself in check. Remy and Kurt saw her tense and while Kurt narrowed his eyes and stood protectively between the blue b**** and Rogue, Remy pulled Rogue into a close hug. Kurt's golden eyes watched Mystique's golden eyes watch as Remy kissed the tip of his gloved finger and pressed it against Rogue's lips.   
  
The girl visably calmed down as the cajun whispered into her ear," Dat's alright petite, de blue femme can't hurt. Remy won't let 'er. Shhhh dat's okay." She whispered something in his ear and he chuckled befor saying," Even d'ough she be deserving dat, you gotta keep wonder girl dere in check. Remy sure Magneto wouldn't like you beating up what's her name ova' dere." Mystique's eyes widened in shock as Remy kissed her on the lips for a second, before being slightly drain and laying his head in Rogue's hair. He smelled her in as she adjusted the sunglasses.  
  
Seeing this Mystique launched herself at the two, narrowly missing Kurt's grasp by transforming into a snake. After getting passed Kurt she struck to bite Remy. Only to be stopped by a wrench hitting her away. Magneto glared down at her without twitching. He said in a menacing voice," The deal was you would cause NO harm to either of the two while you are here, and even avoid interaction. If you hurt Gambit, you hurt Rogue. NOW LEAVE!" He stared down at the snake, and slowly it started to slither away.  
  
The X-men watched this in shock. As far as they new Mystique and Magneto worked together and now it was Magneto who sent her away. They also wondered the relationship between Magneto, Rogue, and Mystique. They didn't know who the other person was that Mystique was supposed to stay away from. They sat in silence until Bobby asked," What the heck was that about." Magneto looked at the boy for a second.   
  
"That is of no concern of yours," he finally said, not knowing if Kurt or Rogue would want their secret shared. It became obvious that the two didn't care who knew.  
  
Rogue angerly shouted sarcastically," That, that was just a quick family reunioun. You just gotta love our family, huh?" Kurt teleported near her and gave her a hug. He smiled wriley at the X-men and said," With mothers like that, who needs enemies." Everyone that didn't know similtamiously gasped.   
  
Wanda looked around at everyone and sighed in despair before saying," Our family is so screwed up." John pulled her into a hug, which the witch surprisingly returned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED REVIEW 


	9. Short but swe actually it's a load of cr...

Thanks for the reviews. I won't be updateing in a while. I'm going on vacation with the family and no internet. SORRY.  
  
Also in my story Bobby "Iceman" Drake was an original X-man. He came the same time Kurt did on the show.  
  
Desclaimer: Don't own nothin or nobody.  
  
'Everyone hates Jean, Scott, P. X, and Tabbitha' thoughts  
  
*Everyone hates Jean, Scott, P. X, and Tabbitha* Carol thoughts  
  
A Different Path  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Pietro stared at his sister and sarcastically said," Gee, sis tell the whole world." Everyone in the room was staring at them. You would stare too if you had just found out what they had just found out. All they knew was that Mystique was Rogue's and Kurt's mom and the two were also related to Pietro and Wanda, but that was enough to cause staring. Heck, Rogue and Nightcrawler being twins is enough to cause staring. Those two were complete opposites at school, dark and light, sun and moon, ying and yang, Ketchup and Musturd, black and white, Lucky charms and Cheerio's.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and shouted," What are you all looking at." Everyone quickly diverted their eyes. She glared at the Professor, who didn't notice because his eyes were diverted. Carol giggled and voice-thought,* And they follow this man.* Rogue sighed and thought,' You do realise that you're partially me, and I'm following Mr. Twitch over there.' Magneto was agian twitching as he watched Wanda and John flirt. Rogue snuggled more on Remy and was it her imagination or did Magneto twitch a bit more.   
  
Noticing they weren't getting anywhere, Kurt broke the silence," Where are our rooms. Unless you plan to have us sleep here. I need a phone in mine." The Professor looked startled and looked into Beast's brain to remember the schedule.   
  
"You will all be sharing rooms. My students will show you too your rooms. Jean will show the Brotherhood of Eeeeeeeviiiiiillllll mutants to their rooms. Scott will show Pyro and Gambit to their rooms. Bobby will show boy unkown, that's Kurt, and Pietro to thier rooms. Piotr and Sabertooth and Magneto won't share and will be shown to their indeivideul rooms by Evan. Kitty will show Wanda and Female unknown, Rogue, to their rooms. Where is Kitty," the Professor proclaimed.  
  
As every one shouted her name and stumbled around meaninglessly, Rogue got a hunch. She noticed that Piotr was also missing. Smirking she looked behind the couch and saw the two making out. She let them be. Later in her room, shared with Wanda of course, she wondered what would happen.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know SUPER SHORT chapter. I don't know how to go with this. No idea at all. Plus I don't have a lot of time. I am leaving tomarrow at 2 so hurry and review ideas before then. I will write chapters on the trip, I just can't post them. 


	10. gap girls

Thanks for the reviews. I'm BaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaCK I'm basically writing this on the way from vacation. I put it off for the whole vacation, opting to instead get some excersize at the beach. Come on you would have done the same thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I bought a ton of cool hat's on vacation. And candy..... with suger...... that I'm eating write now.  
  
'Everyone hates Jean, Scott, P. X, and Tabbitha' thoughts  
  
*Everyone hates Jean, Scott, P. X, and Tabbitha* Carol thoughts  
  
A Different Path  
  
Chapter TEN  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and both Rogue and Wanda were sleeping peacefully in their own beds. The alarm clock that the mansion had given to them somehow spontaneously combusted and now the pieces littered the floor. It had gone of fifteen minutes ago signaling that danger room sessions would be beginning an in hour, but the two sleeping women did not know that and had simply thought it had malfunctioned or something similar. Being that they were asleep, neither noticed the whaff of brimstone that filled the air.   
  
In the shadows of the deepest darkest corners of the dreaded Goth's room, crazed and golden eyes watched with a demented gleam. The face they belonged to donned a wicked grin, showing his mischievous intentions. Kurt crept over, his mischievous grin growing into a malicious smirk. In one hand he held a bag of cloths, the pink showing through the bag. His other hand held a make up box with the name Kitty Pryde marked on it, how he got it nobody knows. In his other hand, errr tail, he held a jar with various hair utensils. The young elf took a deep breath and started his work.   
  
As he put started on his sister he thought,' Thank God they are still asleep. If they had known about this mornings "TRAINING" session I'd be toast. Heh, I'm lucky that, that ice person told me about it, but unluckily for these two, Piotr's new girlfriend was to busy making out with Piotr to do more then show my sisters to their room.' Ten minutes later he put the finishing touches on Wanda and stood back to his room. He heard someone running towards the door and quickly teleported off, but not before covering up the two girls with their covers. 'No use them finding out so soon.'  
  
Kitty, in her ShadowCat uniform, stopped her running in front of the room belonging to the two half sisters. Thinking it safer to tell them about the session outside their room she knocked until she heard them shout that they were up. She hurriedly explained the situation excluding the part about her nearly eating the Iron Giants head. Before she could finish her explanation, she was interrupted by two loud shrieks. Misinterpreting the 'OMG, I'm wearing PINK clothes from GAP and have blue fur all over me' screams for screams of rage, Kitty scurried away. Inside, the two girls tore off the clothes and burned them, wiped of the make up with acid, and got dressed. The smirked manically, thinking of all the ways to utterly and completely ATOMIZE Kurt. Then they left to the danger room session, cackling all the way.  
  
======================================================  
  
Everyone, minus Rogue and Wanda and Kitty, were waiting nervously in the danger room for the other two. Kitty had just rushed out after admitting to forget mentioning the training to the sleeping Goths and Kurt had just BAMFed in with a grin so wicked it was scary to all, even the Brotherhood. Kitty phased in with her eyes wide, she was gasping for breath and looked scared to death. The door started opening causing Kitty to leap phase through Piotr and hide behind him. The two girls came in and immediately headed for Kurt. Each girl flanked his side and Rogue whispered softly and wickedly," You will die. No threat, promise." Kurt gulped silently and prayed that they weren't able to smell fear.  
  
Lance watched jealously as Piotr and his 'Katzchan' flirted unmercifully. Narrowing his eyes he forced back the urge to show the tin man who really rocked. He laughed loudly at his own outrageously lame joke, this of course caused everyone to look at him wierdly. He stopped a blush and reminded him self why he was here. Then a thought appeared and he voiced it out loud," Why the hell are The Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants copyrighted doing here. Mystique's gone, we have to work, Summers is here, we have to work, Kitty's become a flirt, and we have to work. Man, I am out of here." He started walking, not noticing that nobody noticed him. He stopped half way there and waited for his goodbye kiss that came last time. It never came and he slowly drifted away to become part of the scenery.  
  
Then the fun started.  
  
No matter what Kurt did everything twisted around to not only make him lose, but to make him look like a idiot while doing so. When the paint guns came out, well lets just say he is now taking showers till he's fifty. It was an absolutely miserable time for everyones favorite elf. Rogue and Wanda were snickering loudly at the fuzzy dudes misfortune, as they should seeing caused it. Afterwards he was forgiven. Nobody can stay mad at the fuzzy dude. Behind them John and Remy had seen everything.   
  
"You scared yet mate."  
  
"Actually, Remy be finding himself turned on."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Very."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Preview for next time. Focus's on Kurt.  
  
"Shit, I'm late for my date with Amanda," the elf said to himself. He hadn't noticed when a shadow had fallen over him, or when his watch malfunctioned, but he did notice the hand that fell on his shoulder and the booming voice that followed. "WHAT DATE?" 


	11. Trip to the shrink

Hello Everyone. As you know this is the eleventh chapter. You may or may not have noticed when I updated a while agian but I did it and it had a problem showing up. Sorry. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own this stuff.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Painted, blotched, scratched, bruised, battered, burned, crushed, damaged, shot, sore, struck, suffering, tortured, wounded, zinged, and most of all embarrassed. That was Kurt. On that setting, with him trying at not full potential, Kurt should have easily come out unscathed. He could and would have too. If he didn't have two sadistic, Gothic girls as sisters. It also didn't hurt that he had pulled a prank on them. He smiled to himself thinking,' What was that saying again, 'paybacks a bitch.''  
  
He remembered the picture's he had taken from earlier. He was glad he had done that extra torment, considering everyone had stopped fighting to watch him mid-way through the session which made his punishment worse. Sniffling and still covered in paint and pain, Kurt did the only logical thing he could think of. He called and whined to his girlfriend.  
  
"Amanda, I know I was lucky to only get that but-"  
  
"Yes, I know they are both dangerous and potentially -no surely INSANE."  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't tortured and disemboweled too."  
  
"I Love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"-SIGH- I know your worried about my physical health and mental health but I swear I'm okay, just dirty and a bit tired."  
  
"GREAT, I'll meet you there in a hour."  
  
"I know that's a bit late for dinner but I need time to shower. BYE -click-"  
  
The fuzzy dude quickly shed his clothes and ported straight to the shower. Of course, first he stopped at his super secret safe that was super secret and super safe. The contents inside was his most prized possession, somthing could never bear living without. He smiled at the object. Happily he grabbed his Herbel Essence shampoo out of the safe. As he had his shampoo he ported, nude, to the bathroom. He didn't know that someone was in there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"   
  
After it was sorted out that he was not some kind of deranged pervert, Kurt was finally in the shower. Wet and ready to be Herbelized he reached for the bottle................ only to find it gone. Eyes wide and his mouth gapping, Kurt curled into the fetel style and rocked back and forth.  
  
In a totally different shower in a bathroom, Rogue grined evily. Her twin sense told her Kurt's feelings. She opened the bottle she had stolen and out of no where music started. Rogue looked around in confusion as heavy muscled men came and started doing her hair.  
  
  
  
-ONE AND A QUARTER HOURS LATER-  
  
In his room Kurt was all ready for his date, though he was not Herbelized. Yaers came to his eyes as he remembered the bottle that was classified as MIA. As he reached for his image inducer, he didn't notice the shadow that had fallen over him. Looking at the clock, the elf proclaimed loudly to himself, "Shit, I'm late for my date with Aman- ." While he hadn't noticed the shadow he did notice the hand that fell on his shoulder and the booming voice that followed, cutting of his loud proclomation.   
  
"WHAT DATE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME."  
  
Staring at the Magnetic Master Of Magnetism, Kurt tried to think of something FAST. Unfortunitally he was not bless with the gift of super speed and the fastest thing he could come up with was," I didn't think you'd approve with my dating A-A-A MAN. Yeah."   
  
Magneto took his son with him and said," After your date I'll teach you all about being gay. Hehe, I should know. Wait, whoops." That said purple clad mutant left. Sheepishly. Kurt ported to Amanda's house scarred for life. Amanda is such a great girlfring that after their dinner and a movie she took him to a shrink.  
  
"So, here I am a little five year old and I find out I am adopted. Not the usual way no, but by being kidnapped by my birth mother and shown a DNA test. I find out I have a long lost sister who was also kidnapped and are new 'mother' is hardly there...................................................................... TWO HOURS LATER....................... Now I live with my dad and other half sibling while secretly dating someone my parents hate cause of her ummmmm religion......... ONE HOUR LATER....... and now my dad thinks I'm gay while confessing that he is gay," Kurt ranted abouted his horrible life. He didn't even mention his appearence and his life still sucked.  
  
The docter looked at Kurt for a second before suggesting,"... a family session." Kurt's eyes widen and he quickly ports out. The docter sighed before mumbling,".. always happens. Suggest a group session and the disapear, litterally. First that white haired Maximoff, then in couples councling I suggested to Pryde girl that her friends and Mister Alvers come and she just dissapeared. Now this. I hate my job. I need to cheer up. I'VE GOT THE URGE." That said she pulled out the shampoo and corny music started playing.  
  
Kurt ported straight to his sisters room for reasurrence. He was left dumpstruck as he saw her shaking her now luscious and full hair. She noticed him and blushed. She had thought she was alone. She slowly took off her glove and tapped him enough to get his memory of the day but not enough to knock him out. They stared for a second before Rogue said," Today never happened, deal."  
  
Kurt smiled ruefully and exclaimed," Deal." He was happy he wasn't going to be tortured.  
  
Unexpectedly, the whole house jerked. Kurt grabbed his sisters arm and ported them quickly downstairs. What he saw made him mad. Mystique was there with the Brotherhood. Tabby and Todd were both still wearing their X-men uniforms, but it was obvious they were siding with the evil blue thingamabobber thingy. Lance was in his Brotherhood suit along with Bob.   
  
"Sorry Professor X, it was fun. Unfortunitally for you, you only offer us equalism. Apocalyspe offers us roles among Kings," said Lance followed by a semi evil laugh.  
  
"Lance, my child, this isn't right," whined the Professor.  
  
Lance was about to answer when Mystique cut him off by saying," If it's so wrong why did some off your students join." Everyones eyes widened as they realised she was right. Standing near the shadows were..........  
  
--------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------  
  
Vote who is evil. Not Rogue, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Acolytes, Teachers, or Jamie. Try for three. IMPORTANT- Banshee, Dazzler, Psylock, and Husk came after the new recruits. Some of the old, new recruits became professional X-men. 


	12. the beginning of the end

YES HERE I AM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHaha-cough-  
  
Yeah well, ummmm, yeah.  
  
.......  
  
............  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IF YOU DID AND IF YOU DIDN'T THEN i, i, i think your a..... a meany.  
  
If you think I own X-men evolution then you are ........RIGHT-bonk- OWWW ok I admit it don't own it.  
  
-------------------------------CHAPTER 12 OF A DIFFERENT PATH--------------------  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the people that were oddly hidden by the shadows. Everyone in the room where everyone was stared at the shadowy figures that were oddly hidden by the shadows for a couple of minutes. Everyone in the room where everyone was could not see through the shadows. Everyone in the room waited, not noticing that Todd the Toad decided to Join the X-men. Then Bobby used his natural ingenuity and ordered Acme night goggles. Acme provided scarily quick service and handed the goggles to Bobby. But alas before Bobby could use them Gambit stole them because he is a thief. It was a couple minutes later when he realized he had stolen them. He was just that good.  
  
Remy decided to be nice and handed them back to Bobby. But alas before Bobby could use them Gambit stole them because he is a thief. Again. This vicious circle repeated a while until the Professor turned on the light. Everyone in the room stimultamiously gasped, including but not limited to the eeeeeeeevvvvviiiiiiiiiiilllll people.  
  
The first one of those who chose to become evil was Evan 'The SpYke' Daniels, because he decided he would rather be evil then live in the sewers. Plus not only did nobody like him, he was a jerk and could have easily been a hated member of the Brotherhood had not been for his Aunt. The second now evil person was Roberto, the perfectionistic wierdo. The last one was.............. JEAN.  
  
After seeing this Scott fell on his knee's and cried in an unmanly way causing Logan to snort at his unmanliness. After a totally discusting lovey dovey scene too disgusting to mention, something happened. Jean died, was resurected, and became good agian. Amara the Jean wannabe took her place on the evil side. Everyone blinked solemnly. Then Jean's and Scott's kid from the future came back because he wanted to. He saw what stupid people his parents were and died of shame. Everyone once agian blinked solemnly. (Errr this was a cause of me stalling while trying to come up with a good idea. if you like this then keep it but here is the alternate and more serious beginning.)  
  
------------------------NOW THE REAL START OF THE TWELTH CHAPTER---------------  
  
The X-men and Alcolytes looked near the back of the Brother hoof and saw the joiners. Storm saw Evan standing there shame faced but defiant. Storm's eyes widened and she let out a gasp while softly whispering objections. She looked at Evan, wondering if it was her fault. Even swallowed his guilt and stood firm in his decision. "Why Evan," she called out," Why did you do this."  
  
The boy was quiet for a moment before coming forth and stating," Listen Aunty O, this place is nothing but a chump school. You get us to run around like a bunch of five year olds and listen to you whine about not working hard enough but in the end when the real danger comes you shove us into a corner and tell us to sit still. We weren't aloud to go after Sabertooth yet we were called in to beat Juggernuat cause Logan coudn't. You rag on me 'bout my grades and junk but I didn't come here to do that, I came to use my powers.  
  
"I am not going to act like a stupid pansy and help people who won't let me even Skate in a competition. I am not going to run into the sewers and hide. Norm's either hate us or try to use us and I'm not Taking IT ANYMORE." As he finished he shot a bunch of spike's at the onlookers. The skate border smirked at them and added," And I'm not the only one. This place is full of kids playing dress up and pretend but some of us wanted the real thing and now we have it."  
  
He moved out of the way showing everyone that it was two of the new recruits to join. Amara and Roberto both stood stiff, willing themself not to look down in shame at the looks they were recieving. Amara looked at them pleadingly and begged," Please understand. When I was part of the Sirens *GASP* I was able to use my powers freely, it was amazing. Being forced to act with normal humans is like being forced to act with peasents. Here nobody is a peasent but I can't stand to be with those I am superier to." Roberto nodded and put an arm over the princess's shoulder, which she promptly shoved off.  
  
Mystique shoved her way to the front and yelled out," Enough talk, now," the blue metomorphisis pulled out a gun and aimed it," we fight." Upon finishing talking shot the professor in the lower stomache.   
  
Wolverine narrowed his eyes and barked out," Hank get Chuck out of here NOW." He scanned the crowd and lept at Mystique, both plowing out the window on the balcony. The Brotherhood plus the three traitors all ran onto the small Balcony to watch the fight and help if needed.Looking out they saw Mystique on the ground concious but injured. She looked at them and her eyes widened. The balcony started to shake and they turned around.   
  
At the area conecting the house to the balcony metal claws were sticking from the floor, systematicly seperateint the two. As the balcony tumbles to the ground, Wolverine jumps through the gaping hole. As he touch down on the inside he yelled," Drake, ice shield now." The young recruit stumbled a bit before nodding and starting to ice the hole shut. Just before the hole was completly closed, Spyke used a like spike to ricochet through. The hole closed Bobby tried ice Evan off from the rest of them.  
  
Unfortunitally, Spyke had landed on Scott seperating both of them off. Inside the ice place Scott reached up to lift his glasses. Before he could Evan put both hands up and pleaded," Wow man wait. I figured out I was wrong and decided to join up agian. You know man." Scott plastered a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"Good now stand back as I clast through Drake's ice," Scott comanded, turning his back on Evan. As he did Evan smirked and produced a thick, club like spike. He raised it and whacked Scott over the head, causing the glasses wielding lad to fall over on concious.  
  
Evan snickered at the fallen body and said," Idiot. Like I would defect. Sorry dude but I listen to no one." He was to busy laughing and talking to himself to notice the BAMFing sound behind him. He also didn't notice the smell of burning brimstone. He kept talking about how smart he was and how much of a loser Scott was. Until he felt a tap on the back.  
  
Evan turned around and saw the blue furry elf that CAN speak with a german tongue. He almost shot spikes at him but was stopped by the fuzzy dude, who had raised both hands in the air and said," Cool it...... ....... dude. Ech what a stupid way of talking. Anyways, impresive work. It is obvious your superior to the other group so how about I join your group." Evan eyes widened at the thought of converting someone and nodded his head viciously.  
  
Seemingly ecstatic about being accepted, he pulled Evan into a hug. Evan accepted the hug and pulled Kurt uncomfortably close. Kurt BAMFed into the living room and pushed him at the X-men. He immediatly collapsed onto his sister, emotionally scarred. She soothed him and the X-men surrounded Evan. Just in time, the glass wall broke and the Brotherhood and Mystique piled in.   
  
  
  
Mystique pulled out a new gun and aimed at Wolverine, who was holding Spike. She cocked it and shot a beam of electricity at Wolverine. As the shot hit the feral man collapsed on the floor, withering in agony. The effect lasted several minutes and when the Canadian stood up it was shakey and unsure. He could hardly keep from fallin back on the ground and blacking out. Magneto moved him to the side, levitating the metal in his body. Satisfied at the pain she caused, Mystique uttered a single word that caused immediate chaos," Attack."  
  
The two group clashed and fought. At some point a red beam irrupted from the ice cuccoon and the shooter joined the fray. Spyke pierced not only clothes but skin as well, until he was zapped by lightning from his own Aunt. Roberto and Ray, who had always disliked each other, now took there fighting to a new level. In the end Roberto lay smoldering on the ground barely concious and Ray leaned agianst the wall, panting. Toad hopped around and distracted the other side from their fights, giving their opponent the upper hand. Collossus stopped this as he slammed the amphibian type boy into a wall. The metal man was then almost stampeded on by Blob, but was save by being phased through the last minute courtesy of Shadowcat.  
  
Both groups stopped as they noticed Mystique holding a gun to Rogue's head. The X-men/ Alcolytes didn't move as they notice the type of gun. It was a gun that used adamanium tipped bullets, enabling them to go through any thing. Including Rogue's skin. The two women starred at each other through glareing eyes. Both eyes were cold and niether were speaking until Rogue growled," Go ahead."  
  
Mystique started to pull the trigger, but abrubtly turned and fled the room. The rest of Apocolyse's group followed silently.   
  
Rogue collapse unconcious, the stress of the fight too much. The X-men started collecting there wounded and comforting the concious. Kurt headed straight for his sister, followed closely by the Maximoff twins and Gambit. Those who were seriously injured were sent to the infirmery, the rest to their room.  
  
All at mutant manner slept poorly that night, fearing the well being of those in the med lab. The young mutants all pondered if they could keep Apocolyse from returning, especially with many of their number wounded. They hoped that if he was released they would survive. Doubt clouded the mutants minds that night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
